In an enterprise environment, different processes may encounter different types of incidents or defects during operation. An incident may represent any type of event that needs to be addressed as part of operation of a process. A defect may represent an incorrect operation of the process. When an incident or defect occurs, a ticket may be generated, and the ticket may include a description of the incident or defect. Once the incident or defect is resolved, the ticket may be marked as closed.